This invention relates generally to dispensing of mascara in a simple, efficient manner, as from easily manually operable apparatus.
There is need for compact such apparatus, which re-positions dispenser brushes in a concealed position in a container, and which automatically positions mascara externally for next usage of the apparatus. Another object is to provide improved, easily usable apparatus to provide such operation.